Inuzuka Anzu
by candygood1
Summary: AU where Ino is the daughter of Inuzuka Tsume's younger sister, Inuzuka Anzu. 2 YEAR HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Inuzuka Anzu**

 **A/N: This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **Prologue**

Anzu looked down lovingly at the almost 10 week old baby in her arms and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that even while looking like a wrinkled monkey Inuzuka Ino defiantly took after her father. The only part that Ino had inherited from Anzu was her big pale blue eyes and to the new mother's amusement she herself had inherited her own eyes from her mother.

"I wonder how many hearts you'll break when you grow up." She said gently poking at Ino's chubby pink cheeks.

Ino just blinked up at Anzu which caused another chuckle to escape the Inuzuka's lips. Tsume stood beside Anzu the whole time and softened her gaze as she saw how happy her younger sister looked. It had been months since Tsume had seen Anzu as happy as she was and despite the hatred she held for her niece's father she couldn't bring herself to hate Ino herself. _The gaki was too adorable to be blamed for what that bastard did…_

Her trade mark smirk on her face Tsume was about to snatch Ino from Anzu's arms and bolt for it when she noticed the familiar scent of blood seeping out through her sister's scent. She saw a trickle of blood slid down Anzu's chin and frowned as she saw the younger Inuzuka fumble for a tissue.

"It's getting better. The medics said it'll stop once the wound to my lungs heal." Anzu said trying to reassure her sister.

Tsume said nothing but Anzu saw how the older Inuzuka's fist grew pale. "Are you going to tell him yet?" was Tsume's only question which was replied with a quiet, "In my will."

For once the two Inuzuka's sat in silence, only responsing to the affectionate gurgles Ino let out.


	2. Chapter One Clan Markings

**Chapter One**

 **Clan Markings**

"Mama why don't you have any clan markings?" 2 year old Ino asked as she pointed to her mother's spotless cheeks.

"Well you see Ino-chan. An Inuzuka can only wear their clan markings if they are chosen by their ninken partners." Anzu replied. She gently tugged Ino onto her lap and began to comb her fingers through her daughter's pale blonde locks. "Mama wasn't chosen so she couldn't receive the markings."

Ino frowned, "Why?"

"Because mama was born with a weak body. The ninken sensed that and didn't choose mama because she wouldn't be much good on the battlefield."

"But mama's strong! Ino sees mama train everyday!" Ino protested.

Anzu chuckled at this and ruffled Ino's hair affectionately. "Lifting heavy stuff isn't considered strong to ninja Ino-chan. And mama's strength can barely compete with a chuunin."

Ino gave her mother a small pout before asking her another question. "Will Ino get a ninken?"

Color visibly drained from Anzu's face. It had been a week since Ino had taken her third test and when still no ninken chose her Tsume had announced the unfortunate news. Ino had visibly deflated then and a pang of guilt ran through Anzu as she had to answer her daughter's question, "...mama doesn't really know Ino-chan."

"But I want a ninken too! Kiba and Hana nee have already got theirs!" Ino shouted.

Anzu sighed at this, "Kiba and Hana are the clan heirs. The ninken will always choose the eldest or the male heirs."

"That's not fair..." Ino said, her head visibly drooping.

"It may seem so but clan heirs are special. They carry the weight and pride of their clan on their shoulders. It is their birthright and fate to lead the pack as the alpha and betas." Anzu said cuddling her daughter comfortingly. "Ino-chan's papa is a great man. Ino will have other trait besides ninken and mama knows Ino will grow into a strong kunoichi."

"Really?" Ino asked.

Smiling Anzu pressed her forehead to Ino's. "Really. Now let's go visit Shika jii and Choza jii. They're waiting with Shikamaru and Choji at the park remember."

"Un! Ah mama do Ino's hair please." Ino said quickly pulling out her favorite headband so her mother could do her hair for her.

Anzu nodded and tied Ino's long blonde locks into a loose ponytail before pushing back her bangs with a pale purple headband. As soon as she was done Ino took her hand and dragged her towards the playground where Shikaku and Shikamaru were napping under a tree while Choza and Choji were snacking beside them.

"Those two." Ino huffed putting her hands to her hips irritably which Anzu thought was quite cute.

Anzu chuckled watching as her daughter angrily stomped over to her two friends and pounced. In no less than a second Shikamaru was dragged towards the other kids to play while Anzu sat beside Shikaku and Choji, happily munching on one of the Akimichi's homemade snacks. They talked for awhile about random things until Shika once again brought out the topic of Ino's father.

"The Yamanaka are talking Anzu. Normally they wouldn't bother but Inoichi still hasn't produced an heir and they're getting desperate." Shikaku said lowly.

Anzu's grip tightened on the ceramic cup in her hands. "...I won't let them take her. They have no right...especially him..." she said this all in a voice barely above a whisper but Shikaku and Choza both heard and frowned.

"You know...Inoichi regretted what he did to you. After you lied to him about cheating and getting pregnant he kinda broke down. He went babbling on about how sorry he was and stuff." Choza said carefully, watching as Anzu froze slightly at this information. When he heard no protest he continued. "One of the reasons Inoichi's having a hard time with reproducing is because he refuses to even look at the women the elders choose for him. I don't think I've seen him with another woman since you broke up with him."

"We're not trying to say what he did was right. We're saying just try it out with him. He really misses you and one day Ino will unlock her kekkei genkai and you won't be able to help her." Shikaku added.

Anzu said nothing but let out a small sniffle as a tear left her dry eyes. "Sorry but could you take care of Ino for the day...I think I need some time to think." She croaked out, quickly stumbling up and leaving before even catching Shikaku's reply.

Anzu ran straight back to her house in the Inuzuka compound and slammed the door of her room shut. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she slid down the door and for once Anzu couldn't feel anything as she soon saw the redness dripping down her chin.

A rack of coughs followed with a thick pool of blood and soon Anzu regretted using her chakra to run away. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the frantic shouts of Hana calling for Tsume.


End file.
